digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crash815/Chapter 16 - A Whole New World
TigerVespamon yelled louder than before and there was a flash of light. Spencer blocked his eyes from the flash with his arm. The light cleared and suddenly he felt wind whipping sand against his skin. He lowered his arm and found himself in a desert. He held his ground as best he could until finally the wind stopped. Spencer looked around and saw Chibomon, Boone, Kyaromon, Matt, Tsumemon, Libby, and Salamon. He looked up. The sky had a great floating globe in it. “Where’s everyone else?” Matt asked. “I don’t know,” Libby said. “Is this the Digital World?” “It doesn’t look like any part of the Digital World I’ve seen,” Boone remarked. “It looks like the Tamers’ Digital World,” Spencer said. “The digital rift did this,” Matt said. “That must be the answer.” Suddenly, they heard a buzzing noise. A big grey beetle was flying toward them. “It’s Okuwamon!” Boone gasped. Okuwamon wasn’t alone though. A swarm of Flymon were with him. “Chibomon! You’ve got to matrix digivolve!” Spencer said. Chibomon nodded, but Spencer’s crest didn’t glow. “What’s going on?” “Let me try!” Boone said, pulling out a card. “Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!” But Kyaromon didn’t change at all. “Why won’t they digivolve?” Libby wondered. “Forget that! Let’s hide before those bugs get here!” Matt said, picking up Tsumemon and starting to run. The others followed quickly. Finally, they found a cave to hide in. “Okay… what’s the deal?” Spencer said, catching his breath. “Chibomon wouldn’t digivolve.” “Could there be more crystals like Gaiomon had?” Boone wondered. “I guess… but Gaiomon only mentioned three and Paildramon destroyed those,” Spencer said. Suddenly, a light came from further inside the cave. “What is that?” Libby gasped. Suddenly, a bunch of small fireballs came into view. “DemiMeramon!” Matt realized. The DemiMeramon started attacking Boone, Spencer, Libby, and Matt. “Spencer!” Chibomon shouted. Suddenly, Spencer’s digivice began to glow. <> Chibomon digivolve to… DemiVeemon “Pop attack!” DemiVeemon shouted, hitting a DemiMeramon. Suddenly, the swarm of DemiMeramon drew into four groups. They began to combine together. <> DemiMeramon digivolve to… Candlemon “Lava Loogie!” the Candlemon shot blasts of fire at Tsumemon, DemiVeemon, Salamon, and Kyaromon. “That’s it!” Spencer said. “I’m not sure what’s going on, but I’m tired of this!” “Let’s take these punks down!” Matt said. “Now we’re talking!” Boone smiled. Their three digivices began to glow. <> DemiVeemon digivolve to… Veemon Tsumemon digivolve to… Keramon Kyaromon digivovle to… Kudamon “Our rookies are back,” Spencer smiled. “V-Headbutt!” Veemon hit one of the Candlemon. “Network flapping!” Keramon whacked one of them. “Sledge crash!” Salamon rammed one of the Candlemon into the wall. “Blinding ray!” Kudamon shot a blast of light at another one. Despite the attacks, the Candlemon got up again and started to glow. <> Candlemon digivolve to… Wizardmon Spencer groaned. “I am so sick of this.” He grabbed the D-Terminal in his pocket. “I really hope this works… Digi-Armor Energize!” <> Veemon armor digivolve to… Sagittarimon, the Justice of Hope Veemon turned into a centaur. “Yes!” Spencer smiled. “The Digi-Eggs still work!” “Judgment Arrow!” Sagittarimon shot four arrows, destroying the four Wizardmon. After they were gone, Sagittarimon turned back into Veemon. “I have a thought,” Matt said. “What if our digivolution problem is because of the rift?” “So we start all over?” Boone said. “Yah, the digital rift must have reset our digivolutions,” Matt nodded. “Our Digimon have to learn to digivolve again.” “Then how did Veemon already digivolve twice?” Spencer asked. “And how did he armor digivolve?” Libby wondered. “Armor digivolving is an ancient form of digivolving,” Spencer said. “So it must not follow the same rules as normal digivolving.” “And the change from fresh to in-training and in-training to rookie doesn’t take much, so it wouldn’t take much to ‘learn’ that digivolution,” Matt theorized. “Alright, let’s get some rest,” Spencer said. The group lied down to try to rest. Boone couldn’t sleep though. “Matt, are you awake?” “Yah,” Matt replied. “What’s up? Can’t sleep?” “Yah, not the first time,” Boone said. “It’s been a while since I had insomnia though.” “I thought you talked to your parents about that,” Matt said. “Why do you do that?” Boone asked. “Why do I do what?” Matt questioned. “Why did you say my parents? They’re your parents too,” Boone answered. Matt didn’t answer. He heard Boone, but he didn’t want to answer, so he pretended to have fallen asleep. “Alright, good night, I guess,” Boone said. Why did Matt always do that? Boone couldn’t understand. < > < > < > Spencer woke up suddenly as it turned to day. “You doing okay, Spencer?” Veemon asked. “Yah. Definitely not the most restful sleep though,” Spencer said. Suddenly, the walls of the cave began to shake. Spencer, Libby, Matt, Boone, and their companions ran out of the cave to find blue dragon monster walking nearby. “It’s Veedramon,” Libby said. “V-Nova Blast!” Veedramon shot a blue fireball toward them, but they jumped out of the way. “Great! A fight and we haven’t even had breakfast yet,” Matt said. “Veemon, you ready?” Spencer said, holding the D-Terminal. “Digi-Armor…” Suddenly, Veedramon shot another fireball toward him. In dodging the attack, Spencer dropped the D-Terminal and it fell underneath a rock. “Oh wonderful.” “Spencer! Catch!” Libby threw her D-Terminal to Spencer. “Here we go,” he said. “Digi-Armor Energize!” <> Veemon armor digivolve to… Kangaroomon, the Fists of Kindness “Hop step punch!” Kangaroomon shouted. He flew toward Veedramon and punched him, but it didn’t make a scratch. Veedramon slashed Kangaroomon, throwing him to the ground. “He’s too powerful for Kangaroomon!” Matt stated. “I’ve got an idea,” Libby said. She got down on her stomach and reached under the rock, trying to retrieve the lost D-Terminal. “I can’t quite reach it…” Suddenly, an Ogremon flew toward her. “Libby!” Salamon shouted. Suddenly, Libby’s digivice began to glow. <> Salamon digivolve to… Gatomon “Lightning claw!” Gatomon tackled Ogremon, knocking him back. “Matt! I need your help!” Libby said, an idea occurring to her. Kangaroomon flew toward Veedramon, but was hit by another fireball. “Don’t give up!” Spencer shouted to his partner. “Alright, Keramon, reach under there and get the D-Terminal,” Matt said. Slowly, Keramon reached under the rock and extended his arm and grabbed the D-Terminal. Suddenly, Kangaroomon and Gatomon were hit by another fireball. “Libby!” Matt tossed the D-Terminal to her. “Gatomon! Let’s go!” she shouted. “Golden Armor Energize!” <> Gatomon golden armor digivolve to… Maildramon “Lightning spear!” Maildramon shot a lighting blast from her horn at Veedramon. He was pushed back by the blast… but then he began to glow. “Oh no…” Spencer gasped. <> Veedramon matrix digivolve to… AeroVeedramon Veedramon grew into a giant winged dragon. “That thing’s an ultimate…” Boone gasped. “We can’t beat that…” Featured characters Digivolutions Category:Blog posts